


Wish Upon

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Spite Is What We're Made Of [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Magic - Freeform, Angst, Anti-Imprinting, Dark and Blood Magic, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hints of the Percy Jackson Universe, Magic, Spitefic, Twilight Spitefic, child grooming, Ἀθηνᾶ Παρθένος | Athena Parthenos (Hellenistic Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: One by one they wish upon and a Titan answers their calls. Some for reasons of selfish nature. Others for salvation upon their skin and soul. He answers, of course he does, but all things have a price.





	1. Be Careful Of What You Wish For

Bella Swan did not believe the young woman who had given her the box. 

* * *

_Even though the day had just begun she was already missing Edward. He had to leave early for a hunting trip; the last sign of him being the beautiful shine of his bronze hair in the sun light._

 

_Charlie would be at the Fork's Police Department for a total of ten hours. Leaving the house empty. A day for her to pick up an old novel and perhaps make a quick meal for her father._

 

_She was about to place her book down to go make a meal for Charlie when a knock had come from the door. It was odd, no one that normally came ever knocked, and if it was Alice she would have just stepped inside. Opening the door a young woman with pale skin, black inky curls pulled into a high bun, and with the most vivid blue eyes she had ever seen appeared before her. Eyes that mirrored the very ocean itself, the deep earth shifting on the virge of an earthquake, a dark storm brewing on the horizon-_

_It pulled her in and for a moment she felt as if she was falling into the stormy sea once again. At least-she had been before the woman stepped back._

_Her clothing was odd, and certainly not something the Cullens would have worn let alone bought._

_The entirety of it is black with gold accents, leather and thick cloth. The coat has hooks for easy wearing and at the top of the neck is a functional loop and Chinese knot. All of the trims look worn and weathered. The belt has three armor like flaps that hang from the sides of the coat, and back of the belt. The back of the belt laces up with eyelets and a black cord for an easy fit. Arm guards designed with space to allow the skin to show. And sitting upon her head, placed by Greek lettered pins, is a crown of black cloth with tiny jewels creating designs across it._

_It is clothing meant for the sea. To take brutality, but to show importance to those who look upon it._

_It almost makes her laugh, almost._

_"Your Elizabeth Swann cosplay is pretty detailed...are you lost?"_

_The woman cracks a smile, red lips pulling back to show a shark-like smile._

_"I told the designer the same thing, but Miss Swan, I am not here to discuss clothing."_

_Then Bella notices it, or rather many things at once. There is a sword drapped over the womans back, the hilt black with gold outlining, the skull of a ram upon it. Two daggers are at each of her sides, a bow and quiver drapped across her back as well. Then, impaled into the grass of her front yard is a bronze trident with a polished wooden handle. A trident. It would be funny if the weapons were made of plastic._

_Of course, that isn't what she must have meant, as she places a hexagonal shaped box into her hands. It is large, needing two hands to hold it. The box is made of rich dark red wood, real gold, and some form of obsidian. Carved into designs that didn't go deep enough to show what is inside. Ancient writting in what appears to be Greek, Latin, Egyptian, Anglo-Saxon, Arabic, and what she can make out to be German and Italian is carved into the golden plating on every side of the box. Then, placed upon the box is a piece of thick paper folded up._

_When Bella looked back up to question why though the girl who had to be only a few years older was gone. Leaving only a faint scent of sea breeze behind._

_How odd, Bella thought before going back in. She placed the box down onto the coffee table before taking a seat onto the sofa. Opening the letter she began to read what appeared to be instructions:_

 

**_Dear Miss Isabella Marie Swan,_ **

**_You have gained some rather unwanted attention and this was the brilight solution that Mr. Z approved of with Mr. H and Ms. H approval._ **

**_Instructions:_ **

**_1\. When you open the box, you must do so only with the intentions of making a wish._ **

**_2\. The music will begin to play and you must not shut the box until the tune is done._ **

**_3\. Your wish will be granted, but there is a cost for using such magic. For the magic is of dark nature and blood is always needed as payment._ **

**_Be careful what you wish for. Every choice has a consequence._ **

**_Sincerely, Persephone Thalassa Jackson._ **

**_P. S. It would be wise, if you are to make a wish, to treat Hex with kindness._ **

 

_All in all the letter was confusing and-this must be a prank. Jacob trying to make her angry after she rejected his advances._

 

_Opening the box she looked down upon the bronze metal, the inside of what she could only conpare to that of a Chinese music box. The metal, however, was seemingly hollow and the darkness beneath was unnerving. A never ending abyss into a genie's bottle. But as the letter had said, music began to play, a vibrant emerald light in the form of mist trailing through each gear and bolt._

_What harm could this do? Nothing that the Cullen's couldn't fix. Nothing that Edward couldn't solve._

_"I wish...I wish for wealth."_

_Then-nothing. Everything haulted to a stop before it had even begun and the teen frowned at it. Obviously broken, rigged for a prank, and she was going to pull one back on Jacob._

_Getting up she crumbled the letter into her hands. The trash can in the kitchen could house the false message._

_But as soon as she turned her back the entire atmosphere seemed to change. A deep sizzling in the air-a pure heat of raw power and energy-seemed to fill the area. The hair on her arms and hair standing up as something that could over power an electric volt burned through her. Just standing where she was felt uncomfortable._

_Then she turned around and, and-_

_Sitting upon the couch was what looked to be a young man, around the same age physically to that of the woman who dropped the box off, but he certainly didn't look human. Appear maybe, but she had encountered the supernatural long enough to known when someone wasn't **human**. His skin was pale, like that of a corpse, a shade of pale that would make Edward as tan as Jacob. His hair was a silky mop of black ink and his eyes._

_They **glowed**. Illuminating like a firefly or a star in the sky. They were a mix between a deep emerald and a lime green in color. The pupils lightly speared like that of a cats. Nothing like Edward's deep ambrosia ones._

_His face was sunken in around his eyes, cheeks also sunken in sharpening his cheekbones, and bringing out his sharp jawline. His lips were, however, a deep pink almost red, and were pulled back over far too many teeth. Sharp, sharp teeth. And then there was his fingernails, pale, long, and sharpened like the claws of a cat._

_Oddly enough, this this-monster, was dressed in a silk black three piece suit. The only color he seemed to wear besides obsidian was the tie. A silk green tie that matched the glowing orbs in his head._

_"Who? What are you?" Bella questioned, demanded really, and then a cane appeared. A cane of pure silver with the head of a Cobra and an end that was sharpened into a sharp point._

_"I am, well, you wouldn't be able to even hear my name let alone pronounce it-"_

_"Tell me."_

_Putting her foot down, Bella felt her chin jutt out. This monster was in her house. Surely enough he could tell-_

_And then it hit her. This sound was extreme, intense, causing all of the glass to break, the metal to bend, the wood to burst by cracks- "Stop!" She pleaded and he shut his mouth closed. Cat like eyes narrowing as their glow seemed to spike and that was when she saw it-his iris splitting into two-four glowing cat like eyes watching her with a short spike of anger._

_"It is rude to interrupt. Your lucky that I merely whispered. Otherwise you would have become a bleeding, puking, shitting mess having one of the worst seizers in all of human history."_

_His tone was soft, with a stern grip behind it, and it was in English. But her ears still hurt by the simple sound touching it._

_"As I was saying, my name in English, to the closest translation, is Hex. Hex Casters is what you may call me and I am here to grant you your wishes."_

_Hex said as he got up from the sofa in a fluid motion. Polished black shoes tapping against the wooden floor as he walked towarda her. The sharp end of his cane tapping into the floor._

_"What are you?" Bella questioned as she tried to regain her balance that she barely had to begin with._

_"I am a Titan. The son of Hecate, cousin to the Big Three, blah, blah, blah. It is a long family tree that I am sure you do not wish to hear about."_

_Bella knew that name: Hecate, a character in the play MacBeth. One of her least favorites that were written by Shakespeare. "Isn't Hecate a goddess?"_

_That caused a reaction. A quick snap, "Ya know, she never has forgiven mortals for calling her that. Then again my mother and I took the form of Gods for the Egyptians. Surely it is our luck for kick starting a relgion and culture. Then again it was the Gods and Goddesses who went through Egypt with animal heads- Is this going over your head?"_

_"Your crazy."_

_"Says the one who summoned a Titan. Now, let us get to the point. You wished for Wealth, but I need to know what else you wish for. Because once I am done, myself and my box is gone. Snapped back to the darling half-blood's Navy. Where Persephone will give me to Nico so-you know what you don't truly need to hear any of that either." The Titan said, before taking a seat at the kitchen table. Offering a clawed hand towards the seat across from him._

 

 

_"Miss Swan...tell me what you wish for."_

* * *

* * *

 

With wealth came the price of her father's life. The money that she had wished for came from his inheritance and her own. It had been nine hours after Hex left when the call had come in. A man who had suffered from past mental health issues had entered the station. Charlie, being a good man, had gone to help him before the gun was pulled-

Dead on sight. Leaving behind the money that he had been saving for her college. A secret present that he had planned to give her after graduation. A present he wouldn't be able to give.

 

With the wish for fame came the price of humility. When she had arrived at the station to gather her father's belongings everyone was looking at her. It continued as she went through Fork's to go to the funeral home. All eyes were on her, and it wasn't until she asked that she knew why.

Everyone in Fork's knew of how she had treated him. Her father, a silent man that only wanted the best for his only daughter, had been treated like dirt upon her boots. It was fame. Everyone knowing her. And it was humility. They knew her for how she had treated the man whose money she know had.

 

With the wish for beauty came a horror that she never knew she could have. It was created by her fear of old age, of growing old and ugly. For as once she had began to cry, black ink began to pour down her face, and as she tried to wipe it away-

The youth that she had possessed. The flawed face that could not begin to compare with Edward's Adonis features was morphed into old, baggy skin. Worn by decades. And as she cried even more it only became worse.

 

Her final wish, the wish to be like Edward, sent her crawling towards La Push. Towards the large vast ocean that was spread out before her. These wishes were being paid for in blood. The blood of Charlie and her beauty. If she could find the young woman, find the ancient music box, find Hex.

She could fix this. Fix everything before Edward and the Cullens returned, but as she touched the water her skin began to change. 

Because her final wish was to be like Edward, but she had not said to be a vampire. The word that she refused to call him seemed to burn across her mind.

 

_A monster._

 

 

As days passed, the disappearance of Bella Swan reached the whole of Washington. Some said that she ran away with her father's money. No longer needing to be in a relationship with the Cullen family as a gold digger. Others said that she had simply killed herself. Feeling guilty for how she had treated Charlie ever since her return to Forks.

However no one ever could figure out what had happened, and as a small town is Bella Swan became a story to tell those who were shallow towards others.


	2. A Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah Clearwater makes a deal with a titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes the consequence that Leah faces for making her deal. She wants a new start and that is exactly what she gets.

There was something depressing about staying within your home because of everyone around you. 

Not that anyone came-no. Only when they wanted something, and hadn't they drained me enough? Taking away every ounce of who I was until I molded myself into the bitter harpy that they believed me to be. 

 

_Bitch._

_Why does Leah want everyone to be miserable?_

_Bipolar._

_Everyone knows that Sam left because of Leah's mental issues._

_Harpy._

_She deliberately did that to Emily. Can you believe that?_

 

Then once all the words are said there she comes like a saint to an orphanage. Down the beach, up the steps on the hill, one sharp turn down a gravel path,  _knock-knock._

Emily always comes after the tribe talks about me. What had once been whispers behind my back had turned to a simple talk as if  _'Lynching Leah'_ was the weather.

And I will always open the door to see a deformed face smile up at me with a basket of muffins that might as well have been plastic with how much they shine. 

_She once knew that I hated muffins unless they were the cheap store brand with berries in them._

_Sam used to hate muffins too. The smell reminded him of the mornings when his dad wouldn't come home._

 

"Leah. I know that things have been rough lately, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

They stand there, a face off between someone who doesn't even have half of hers anymore.

Emily swallows thickly or at least the scars that trail off down her neck seem to show that. Then she pulls out a light purple letter that smells like fucking  _lavander_ of all things.

"If you can come...I would deeply appreciate it."

There is a nod, a drop of a basket, and then Emily is off. Off towards the bulking figure of Sam who stands down far off on the beach. 

* * *

* * *

_Leah remembered that fateful day. The call from the hospital._

_They had spent the entire night planning for Emily's escape. From Washington. From La Push. From Sam. It almost seems like one of those bad horror movies that you buy for five dollars. The one were the ex-fiance and the future girlfriend team up to get away from a future that neither want for the other._

_Emily was going to take Sam into the woods. Deep behind the back of Leah's home. Then she was going to tell him that she couldn't be with him. How could a cousin be with their cousins ex? Did family mean nothing to this new Sam?_

_Afterwards, Emily would go to Boston as she had originally planned to do when she had stopped by Leah's on that fateful morning. Emily had college plans there, a full ride if she took ribbon dancing and rugby. The two things that herself and Leah had shared a love for. A love that the rest of the tribe didn't share._

_There, already in Boston, was Emily's boyfriend of ten years. He was a Fork's native, and what had started out as a romance between children had spread across a decade._

_Emily didn't want to give that up for Sam._

_The college of her dreams._

_A studio made for ribbon dancing with the professionals._

_A rugby team that would tour world wide and make it onto television._

_A decades long relationship built upon friendship and love._

_Those were Emily's dreams and her future. A future that Emily wanted to end with a home in France or Greece._

_This-this wasn't supposed to happen and as Leah placed the phone down she felt sick. Sam had put her there. The Sam that Leah had loved and Emily had wanted nothing to do with._

 

_When Leah arrived at the hospital it was truly a bad horror movie. A plot twist that would line up to a young woman marrying her child groomer or the daughter choosing to love her rapist. It was every woman's nightmare in a world were choice wasn't an option. Only now that nightmare was called Sam. Sam acting as the loving and caring husband. Sam and Emily. Emily acting as the traumatized wife that just wants her husband by her side. Sam and Emily and Leah. Leah being the poor detective that knows the truth behind the lovely couple._

_And there they are, Sam with a hand on her shoulder, Emily smiling up at him reassuringly, and then- Oh God-_

_Leah has to slap a hand over her mouth as the taste of bile fills her throat._

_Emily reminds her of Nolan's Two-Face once she turns to look at her. Thin pieces of skin is all that is left from what looks like a large claw mark. A large claw mark that shredded her face. Between those thin pieces of skin is raw exposed flesh, pressed down by the pressure of the claws. Her right eye is sunk into its socket, blood shot, with a broken pupil. Then, then there is her neck. A thin veil of skin covered the remains of it._

_Can she see?_

_Can she speak?_

_Oh God, Oh God, Oh Gods-_

 

_Leah doesn't know that she is having a panic attack until the doctors drag her from the room. Leaving an angry Sam and an upset Emily._

_She spent the entire night crying and sobbing into a hospital bed until her bottom eyelids became swollen._

 

_The next day she learns that Emily will eventually leave the hosptial with Sam._

 

_As Emily Uley._

* * *

 The basket stays on the porch, but the letter goes in. A wedding invite by the looks of it, and why would it not be? Ever since they announced that their wedding would be in seven months it has been all the tribe has talked about. Mother wants Emily to wear her wedding dress. Seth wants to help her decorate the beach for when it occurs. The Imprints will all be bridesmaids, and poor little Claire will be without a doubt the flower girl. 

I've already declined with the hope of peace on that day. Peace in the hopes that I can pack away with the little that I have. Because a month ago, the Boston Eagles accepted me into their college. I would have to take out student loans, but with the promise of anthropology and egyptology I couldn't say no. Ribbon dancing, rugby, and work with the musical arts were also there 

 

It was perfect and  _everyone will try to stop you._

* * *

* * *

 

_As the final month rolled around Leah had come across a rather odd object._

_An ancient music box that Leah was second guessing because nothing that old could be in such a pristine condition._

_Placed amongst the stacks of boxes and items that she had failed to pack as the weeks seemed to become shorter was the box. Leah was hesitant to open it, but why not? Perhaps it would have a nice tune like Emily's had once had or maybe it is broken. Either way something twisted within her gut. An idea of a wedding present with the thing. Surely Emily and Sam would love something dark to show the true colors of their home._

 

_Opening the box, a tune began to play from a sound that she had never heard before. The gears turned and an odd green mist began to seep out from it until alll of a sudden the music stopped._

_"Hello Miss Clearwater."_

_A clear voice said and Leah felt as if she had been shocked. Turning around was a young man that was definitely not a human, but he wasn't a sparkling leech either. There was no sickly-sweet smell, there was no smell at all actually. At least, not from him, and the only thing moving was his silk black suit. There wasn't even a heart beat._

_"Who the fuck are you?" Leah cursed and the thing smiled at her. A large smile that showed far to many teeth. That almost made her not notice his glowing green eyes._

_"I am Hex. Hex Casters. A titan that you have summoned. Nice to meet you!"_

 

_As the day continued on Leah learned three things. One, Hex was a Titan that was far to friendly(and she didn't want to see what he was like when angry). Two, it was physically painful to be around him, but apparently all monsters felt that way(even humans, so she pushes back against the monster comment). And three, Leah was finding him to be more interesting than she should have._

_However, Hex was here for a reason, and even if it was tempting to become his friend she had plans. To get away from all of this, and his deals, his wishes. They all had consequences._

 

_"You're far too tempting."_

_He smiles at that. A genuine smile that has a hint of sadness behind it. "I once had a flapper say that to me. I miss her." His voice is light and he doesn't look at Leah after that. It almost makes her wonder if things such as titans can even harbor emotions when everything else that is 'human' about him is mimiced._

_"How did she die?"_

_That raises his attention, "Die? Demigods live longer than the average human if they can fight monsters properly. Bianca was rather good at that."_

_Leah snorts and braces herself because a giant world has been opened to her and she supposes that she should stop being an atheist. Surely a Titan from the Underworld of all places proves that some religion must be real._

_Looking back towards her companion she finally ask the one question that has been puzzling her mind. "How old are you?" It drawls out a small grin from him._

_"I only ever had children once. Demi-titans if there was a label for what they were, and they ruled over Egypt as Queens and Pharaohs."_

_Oh-_

_Leah does the math in her brain. A Greek Titan who spent hundreds of years influencing an ancient civilization. He must be the oldest thing she has ever met._

_"So your daughters and sons-"_

_"All of my children are female."_

_Leah rolls her eyes, but a tiny part of her likes that. (Likes the idea that someone from that time period was proud to have daughters and trusted them with ruling over kingdoms). "Do you ever miss them? I mean...you had to have left them at some point."_

_"I missed them. Hm, there is a reason I stopped having them, and that is it. They are mortal and they die. But when I do leave them, I entrust that they will be fine without me."_

_"So, about the deal, Leah. Are you sure about this...truly sure."_

_He is hesitant, but Leah is not._

_"Yes."_

* * *

The wedding is on a beautiful October morning. Set against the calm peaceful sea of the pacific. 

Leah feels oddly enough at peace by watching this. Watching everything fall into place as it should have from the moment that Emily took Sam into the woods. 

Sam stands on the right, dressed in a dark silver suit that mirrors that of the rest of the pack. Jacob is the only one absent. No doubtly from Renesmee not wishing to witness such a thing. Kim and Rachel are there, dressed in silver ombre dresses, and poor Claire looks like a tired seven year old that would rather be playing video games than standing beside Quil at a wedding.

_"Do you, Emily Young, take Sam Uley to be your husband."_

Emily smiles up at him in a dress of pure white flowers. As if anything about her is pure anymore.

As if her deformed face wasn't a sign that _wolves don't know that no means no._  Or the makeup covering the handprints along her arms is doing a good enough job at covering it up. Maybe, even, if Leah looks hard enough, it all narrows down to the small bump along Emily's stomach. Outlined by the dress.  _Emily never wanted children._

"I do." Emily says, and as they kiss each other as Romeo had Juliet, the deal is done.

_In that moment, Emily opens her eyes to horror at Sam and her surroundings. The Imprint always has a choice. It just took someone to give Emily hers back._

* * *

* * *

_The pale, clawed hand of a titan is handed out to her and Leah takes it._

_There is a shift, a new feeling surrounding her, and when Leah opens her eyes she is no longer in La Push. No longer standing on a cold beach for a wedding._

_Warm sand is beneath her feet, the hot sun shinning down upon her, and Leah breathes in the clean air of Egypt. His end of the deal was to give her a new life, and he did. It just wasn't the one she had been planning for._

_A crown sits upon her head, one that reminds her of Nefertiti's, and she is dressed in white cloth and colorful jewels with gold and black paint marking her face and body. She is a Queen standing along the sands of Egypt and down below are pyramids and a kingdom that calls for her._

 

_"Enjoy your new life, Leah. I'll see you in the afterlife."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who find my detail when it comes to clothing to be rather lacking, I pictured Leah being dressed like Princess Ahmanet from the Mummy(she was the only good thing about that film). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. This Path I Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee Cullen was nothing like her mother. Yet that is what everyone expects of her.
> 
> ~This chapter doesn't include Hex until the very end. I mainly wished to write about Renesmee's experience, because even if she is destined to be just a spoiled rotten brat as seen in Das Mervin's "the Wedding Crashers". I can't help, but to want to expand more on her as a person. Instead of the mini-Bella and Edward that Meyer wanted her to be.
> 
> This chapter contains rape, though not graphic, it is mentioned.

_When Renesmee is three she discovers the workings of Shakespeare._

 

The rows of books within the cottage library are all romance novels that make her nose turn up just by reading the short summary on the back. Ever since she voiced her opinion on books she has had to take it into her own hands to receive such things. Everyone expects her to be like her mother, and perhaps that is when she decideds that  _that_ isn't what she wants. 

 

Even though she is young she expresses her desire for the James Bond novels and the dark tale of the Book Thief in WWII's Germany. The books themselves are things that she has viewed from the internet, and it isn't until later that she learns why she is attracted to books of that nature. 

 

Renesmee loves reading about human nature and these books are a cry towards her family. A cry for adventure. Because something tells her that she will never leave Washington and that scares her.

 

When her third Christmas rolls around she is thrilled until she is taken to her grandfather's house. Carlisle an Esme had given her the gift of her first set of art tools. Jasper and Alice had given her both a Chello and a Violin. Then Rosalie and Emmett had given her a set of keys with the promise that she would get the other half of the gift in the future. At Grandpa's, Jacob gives her a tiny band of a wooden ring and her parents watch on with smiles before giving her the novel of Romeo and Juliet.

 

Later that night, Rosalie hands her a book titled MacBeth. It becomes her only favorite from Shaespeare and she can't help but to compare her mother to Lady MacBeth.

 

 

_When Renesmee is four she takes up the art of dancing and discovers a love for sports._

 

If someone was to look at her they would see a twelve year old who is determined to get the routine right. Dance, ballet to be exact, has become something that she picked up after a trip into Seattle. Once she saw the dancers she fell in love and was determined to do this one thing for herself.

 

Ballet is hard and requires dedication as any art form does, but Jacob doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand why she continues to push herself. Staying late within the studio in Seattle or the Cullen home. He doesn't understand why she frowns when he says that she is already good and has nothing to improve on. 

 

Renesmee  _knows_ that she is not perfect and after discovering ballet she learns that Jacob doesn't. So she begins to do things that a perfect child wouldn't. She messes up her art work until it resembles nothing but smeared paint. She hits a wrong note one or two times in each song. She falls onto the floor of the studio. Renesmee makes mistakes, but Jacob doesn't see any of it and it angers her.

 

She ignores him for a full four days before her mother comes walking into her room. Arms crossed as she frowns deeply. Renesmee is scolded for being rude to Jacob after everything he has done for her which results in a punishment that almost makes her cry.

 

Bella takes away her beloved copy of MacBeth and rips it into shreds and in that moment Renesmee stops calling her mother  _mother._

 

 

_When Renesmee is six some things come to light._

 

First, she finally hit what a human would expect to be puberty, but at the same time she doesn't. There is no menstrual cycle, no development of hips or breast, and that worries them. 

Bella goes to Carlisle with a frown on her face and the two talk for hours. 

 

Renesmee doesn't see what the big deal is. At least, she doesn't until she notices Jacob speaking with Carlisle with concern written all over her face. It confuses her even more when Bella drags her into Carlisle's study.

"What's going on?" She ask, but she is only given what appears to be a look of pity upon her mother's face.

Bella chokes up in a manner that only a vampire can, hand gripping her shoulder, "It is gonna be ok, Nessie. We know of the issue, but it isn't anything that you and Jacob can't over come." Her words are soft, cracking, and Renesmee is sure that if she was still human Bella Cullen would have tears upon her face.

 

Carlisle steps forward from behind his desk. "Renesmee, I have been studying you during these crucial times. You have eggs, a womb even, but your body treats it as a vampires does." He explains and Renesmee feels confusion wash over her. A part of her, the largest part that is still a little girl is confused by this. Is this a problem? Is this not normal for hybrids?

 

"It's going to be okay, Nessie. We can fix you." 

 

_And in those moments, Renesmee doesn't want to be fixed._

 

 

_When Renesmee is seven she discovers things about herself._

After that day everyone that was involved acted as if nothing had ever happened.

Bella went back to being the kind and loving mother that she had always been and Jacob went back to watching her every day.

 

Renesmee doesn't mind. Some form of child-like innocence calms her nerves down. Tells her that it was a slight scare because they don't know her. So, she continues on, and discovers something about herself after discovering that she was allowed to watch Netflix. Watch what other people are like outside of her family and Jacob.

 

Renesmee discovers that she likes girls. She still finds Michael Fassbender attractive and other actors to be handsome and attractive as well, but she likes girls more. Marion Cotillard, Ariane Labed, Ali Larter, Jennifer Lawrence. It takes her some time to figure things out, to figure out if she was bisexual or a lesbian, but deep down she already knows.

 

When she tells Bella it doesn't go well. They end up in Carlisle's study again with Jacob in toll and she is placed upon a metal hospital bed with her pants pulled down and her legs pushed up. No amount of protest seems to help. Not even Jacob, her own imprint seems to help as Bella restrains her and  _drugs her._  

 

In the moment, the short moment were things become clear, she watches as her dear mother holds her down. As Jacob _gets between her legs._

* * *

* * *

 

When she wakes up she sobs and she falls off of the metal bed. Knocking over some of Carlisle's things, including a six sided box. 

_A music box._

The tune almost lulls her to sleep, but then  _he_ appeared. The dead form of MacBeth looking down unpon her abused form with sadness and anger and  _he knows._

"I'll take care of them...and you too, Renesmee." He tells her and all she can do is smile.

They would get what they deserved just as Lady MacBeth had, and Renesmee learns that she has found a new taste to enjoy. The taste of vampire and wolf 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify Jacob and Bella's actions in this:
> 
> -Jacob was paranoid and he didn't understand why Renesmee was acting that way. Why she seemed to reject everything that he was saying and doing that was normal for an imprint. Things simply got worse and worse as time went on and Renesmee being sterile came to light. The whole reason for imprinting is to make babies, and there is no doubt that through those years that is what Jacob imagined them having. Children. Then when Renesmee revealed her sexuality that was really the nail on the head.
> 
> As for Bella, she expects Renesmee to be this perfect mixture of herself and Edward. Completely disreguarding her own childs beliefs, hobbies, etc. That and she feels bad for not choosing Jacob. In her mind Renesmee is his second chance, a way for Bella to make things right between them. Of course Renesmee is her own person and once Bella begins to see this her own little dream of a perfect forever with Edward and Jacob both being apart of her family crumbles.
> 
> I truly believe that Bella Swan would have made an amazing psychopath.
> 
> ~As for Renesmee's wish, she wished for revenge, the consequence being a newfound craving to eat vampires and shapeshifters.~


	4. Dear Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Kim's chapter, written in the form of a diary note/letter towards Jared. I really wanted it to be written this way for the simple fact that Kim is mostly written as a girl who enjoys books and writting.
> 
> Actual Summary: Kim tells Jared to leave her alone, but when that doesn't work she tells him to fuck off.
> 
> *Chapter contains strong language, no Hex in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it came to Kim and Jared I found it rather...unsettling. Jared imprinted on her, but before that he didn't even know her name. Kim on the other hand had a crush. A typical high school crush, one that will surely fade. Which in a way makes me feel bad for her.
> 
> *More Rugby and Ribbon Dancing. Kind of goes along with Leah's chapter.

**Dear Jared,**

**Where do I begin with the ballad that is my life? I suppose I was just as normal as everyone else. If not a bit shamed for being more modernized than the rest of La Push.**

**Every morning I would kiss my little brother goodbye before taking him off to school. My mother left me along time ago, and little Dean's did too. It isn't my father's fault. I do not blame him for not being around more than he should. So, I take care of Dean and I enjoyed doing so.**

**Then I would go to school and spend it as I do every day. In the mornings I would speak in the parking lot with my small group of friends. Then I would go through my classes until my very last one, fourth block English. That class-it was my second favorite-and it was the only one that I had you in.**

 

**Jared. You didn't know my name. Let alone anything about me. You probably didn't even know that I exsisted. At first, I liked you, a small tiny crush that had a forty percent chance at becoming something more. Then you left for one week and everyone presumed that you were sick. During that week my crush for you faded away as all crush's do. I finally realized that you were just another asshole. Another whore in La Push just like Quil and Paul.**

**Then, then you asked to borrow a pencil. I almost didn't look up, hell, I didn't want say anything. No one ever returns a pencil and I highly doubted you would but then...**

 

**Then you destroyed me, Jared.**

**You followed me after school until I told you to fuck off. Even then you just smiled as if I was the fucking sun. You smiled and you followed me home.**

**You asked if Dean was my son. Such an asshole thing to say, but that wasn't what scared me.**

**What scared me was how you said it.**

**How you looked at the tiny four year old.**

**It was like a male lion found a litter of cubs. You looked at him as an obsticle to get rid of. So I shut the door in your face and locked it. Locked the doors and the windows.**

**Then Emily Young came to my door the next day.**

**I know who she is, although you wouldn't know that now would you? I was Leah's friend and partner in our ribbon dancing class. We watched rugby together, cheering for Boston and Notre Dame and Saint Mary's. You probably don't even know what rugby is, or ribbon dancing, but things like that do not matter to you. But that isn't the point. The point was that Leah Clearwater was my friend and you sent her back stabbing cousin to my door with a basket of muffins.**

**Emily was all smiles until she saw Dean. Asking the same questions that you did. I flipped her off. Demanded to know why she was at my door step in your name.**

**You know why she was there though, don't you? You had Sam send her.**

**How kind, but imprinting is fucking sick Jared.**

**It is there to ensure a next generation. A survival trait that had no use in the modern day. Of course, you have no choice, but guess who gets the worst end of the stick?**

 

**Me.**

**Did you know that I am a high risk, Jared? My mother was, my grandmother was, and I am too. But you don't care.**

**"We'll make it work Kim." Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck the wolves. Fuck the tribe. Fuck imprinting.**

**Because guess what Jared? I'm pro-choice. I'm sure you can make that connection.**

 

**I have dreams Jared. Dreams that I intend to not lose like Emily had.**

**Dreams that you have no place in, because guess what Jared?**

**You have no place in my life or my future.**

**By the time you find this I'll be gone. Respect my choice or get shot in the face.**

**With Love, Kim.**

**P. S. If you ever look at Dean like that again I'm cutting your dick off.**


	5. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire makes her first choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Claire's chapter different, a bit darker, and with that I made Hex out to be more sinister even though Quil would make him look like a saint.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions for Rachel's chapter!

When you are told of Imprinting it sounds to be of nothing but love and magic and fairy tales.

 

 

It is a childs _dream_ to be loved, a teenagers _yearning_ to feel loved, and it is as if they chose you because of that. Because a child has no choice when they are raised by illusion. An illusion of choice and freewill.

 

 

It leaves you willing to do anything to have a choice, but when does it start?

 

 

When does the rebellion of such magic start.

* * *

* * *

It starts at seven, when your father brings you to the museum over summer as a 'break from there'. It starts when you spend your days surrounded by death - the death of languages, religions, entire civilizations instead of the familiar tribe and Uncle that consumes your life.

 

 

You remember the argument that arose from this trip. A father against the tribe and your Uncle, but you feel relieved by him not coming though you do not know why. So you focus onto this first taste of freedom.

 

 

Or maybe it starts at thirteen, when your friend, your protector, your Uncle, presses his mouth against yours - all nervous lips and fingers on your cheeks - while everyone around you cheers him on. Not knowing that you were wanting to die during that moment. 

 

 

Not knowing that the child in you, the one that lacked life experience because of the tribe, was confused and terrified by your Uncles kiss.

* * *

* * *

_No_ , it starts with a discovery of an Egyptian sarcophagus that is pulled from the pacific. A theory discussed with growing fevor with Leah as she plans to take archeology for her fall courses.

 

 

It starts with a chase for clues that slowly build up, of something that according to Leah was meant to be erased - thoroughly, fervently, far more than the likes of Akhenaten or Hatshepsut.

 

 

It starts with dreams of a hidden figure in the desert and a voice calling to you, whispering your name and setting your skin on fire.

 

 

**'Come and find me. Release me. Let me free you'**

* * *

* * *

When she goes to see it for herself she has to sneak out from the watch of the pack.

 

The Sarcophagus has been placed within the Portland museum for a temporary home. It is all dark wood, with a face that warns away those who look upon it. An Egyptian Sarcophagus that takes on a demonic form.

 

 

 **'I will show you all the things I have seen,'** he promises as you look over the hieroglyphs and what appears to be ancient greek writing, telling his story, what he is. Somehow recording it all despite the visions and voice in your head. 

 

 

**'The things I have done.'**

 

 

You're standing beside his sarcophagus - and then you're standing beside him, watching him smile. Frozen still as his clawed, painted blue-tipped fingers cup your face. He seems almost human in this form of warm tan skin, so much different from Quil's from beneath Apollo, this Egyptian form. Black and gold kohl is painted along his emerald eyes, with black tattooed markings going over his face and body, traced along with paint of gold and sky blue. White cloth floats with the wind, waving around his legs. Colorful jewels cover the belt, drap over his shoulders and collarbones, shine against the cuffs on his wrist and arms and ankles. With a crown that matched Nefertiti's own sitting upon his head. He seems so human, yet you know that he is not, he isn't even a God. _Titan_ _,_ your mind supplies so you do research on the Titans that helped the Gods and Goddesses against Cronos. Your lead to Hecate in your mind, but your immediantely sent back to the one standing before you. A Greek Titan who is molded as if he was an Egyptian,  _oddly beautiful_ , but it is not his appearance that draws her to him. It is the words that leave his pomegranate colored lips. The emotions that he brings out from simply touches, a simply  _gaze_ , as they stand in a time that is almost as old as he is.

 

 

**'I shall free you from what binds you.'**

 

 

**'I will never lie to you as they have.'**

* * *

* * *

You don't see the vampire until it is too late and there is no one to save you as the creature throws you. Quil had scolded you when you had arrived home until your parents kicked him out with the threat of the Forks police department. It was a breathless threat, and you knew that if you didn't leave your room that your Uncle would come eventually through the window. But none of that matters as the air moves around you; leaving the lush forrest in a blur.

 

 

Death is closer and closer, but he whispers, **'I will give you eternal life, did you think I would abandon you?'**

 

 

And you crumple to your hands and knees, and the ground doesn't destroy your body, and there is no longer a vampire in sight.

 

 

Only this being that stands before you with black markings covering his pale skin from everywhere that you can see from the tan wrappings against his body. His hair is a mop of inky black strands that are as soft as feathers. Eyes glowing emerald, cat-like hues that seperate into four irises as he looks upon you. Crimson lips pulling back over too many sharp teeth.

 

 

**'Claire, Claire, Claire'**

* * *

* * *

 You have lived with him in your dreams. You aren't even sure where your own obsession with him ends and his corruption of your mind begins. But surely this is the better option. A better path than the one that your Uncle Quil had offered.

 

 

Though you still wonder, were the dreams always him?

 

 

No. If you're honest with yourself, you know it's not that simple. You let yourself become enraptured with him. You let your fascination become something dangerous, all-consuming in your desire to escape.

 

 

It always seems easy to fall in love with those who seem out of reach. There is a safety in loving someone that belongs to history and to death; the ones that Quil cannot see.

 

 

You have loved Hatshepsut and Nefertiti, Ankhesenamun and Sobekneferu, and Artemisisa and Gorgo, and Cassiopeia and Orion. But they were silent and cold and gone. They may have been enough when Uncle Quil only watched, but now he wants more. 

 

 

Now you need someone that is _more_.

 

 

 _Μαγεύω_ is desert heat; he has been violent as the winds and sand of a sandstorm. As solid as the ocean hitting the hard sharp rocks of cliffs, and as dark as the depths beneath the very earth itself.

 

 

He has always stared back at you from that darkness. But you know that you willingly let him in. You made what could have possibly been your only choice in life that no tribe or pack or imprint could chose for you.

* * *

* * *

There was someone before you, many even, but the others had been from ancient times.

The last one hadn't been entirely human either. A demigoddess born from Hades himself. Someone that he had loved and still does, but the term of polyamory is not new to you.

 

 

You meet her and although she seems to be only a few years older you know that that would be a lie. She is not human, devine in a way that would make vampires envy if they could stand her presence. A presence of wavy dark hair and darker eyes with power beneath her finger tips.

 

 

She is part God. The other half-to your amusement-is Italian. 

 

Her name translates to being the Angel of White.

 

 

It is rather fitting for someone who brings and judges death. But she was not chosen by him in the way you are and you soon learn that the demigoddess was not the one before you as you had once thought.

* * *

* * *

**'Come to me,'** he calls.

 

"I don't want to die!" You scream, lost somewhere below ground, you aren't even sure where - because this must be the Underworld. 

 

 

"I don't want to die!"

 

 

"You will not," Hex says, voice coming from behind, and when you turn he's there, really there, only meters away, and his words are slow, strange - English, you realize, he's speaking English now.

 

 

"I was never going to kill my chosen. I loved him. I was going to give him a gift. But they took him from me - they took everything."

 

 

You wonder who they are, but you see them soon enough. Soldiers upon a battle field, human anger risen by Ares, but one catches your eye and you know. And then the war fades away to the Underworld and he has a dagger poised above your chest.

 

 

"He would have become immortal, but now, now it is you who will receive that honor." He presses his mouth to yours, and you remember - you remember when you first felt alive when your father took you away from La Push, but this is so much more. This isn't the burning lips of your Uncle Quil.

 

 

 _'I will set you free from him._ '

 

 

You know that there is suffering and bloodshed in that promise. 

It is intoxicating and terrifying, and you want it. You tell yourself you don't, but it is a lie. Because you want those who have taken your very life within their hands to pay.

 

 

Even if it means this.

* * *

* * *

The blade pushing past your skin hurts, but with your death you fullfill your first choice.

* * *

* * *

Your eyes open after what feels to be an eternity in passing. 

 

The first thing you see is Hex, and you remember the sweet taste of his prayers conjuring you forth, his blood of glowing emerald dust mixed with milk and honey, and the dedication in his offerings.

 

 

You remember coming into being, into magic and might too much for this world to bear the strain of, and you remember being born of flesh and blood.

This is ancient power in you now, invading you, taking over, like floodwaters rushing forth and filling up every nook and cranny. A feeling that is normally only felt by those who are born from Gods and Goddesses.

 

 

You know what awaits beyond the mist and what power truly feels like. You know what lurks in the darkness and the underworld, the awful true faces of titans and gods and monsters - and you know what he feels like on top of you, under you, all around you.

 

_This is what you want._

_And you will do anything to be away from Quil._

 

_Even if it means to become a monster in his eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this wasn't too bad of a fate for Claire. 
> 
> She has been manipulated and groomed for her entire life with only her parents to help her. Parents against an entire tribe and a pack of shapeshifters. We are told that the imprinter will be whatever his imprintee wants him to be, but how can that work in the case of a child? We know that the imprintee never has a choice, not really(i.e Emily).
> 
> Claire has grown up seeing Quil as an Uncle. She doesn't want to be in a relationship with him. She knows that he may look sixteen, but mentally he is much older. Mentally, Claire herself is rather innocent. So when she hits sixteen Quil goes for her and the tribe celebrates it.
> 
> It leads her to a desperation. One in which she is willing to give away her human self in order to get away. One in which she sees someone who is showing her these visions and speaking to her in her mind, and she sees him as a better choice than Quil.
> 
> Being a product of her enviroment she sees him as a choice, a choice that she can make without the tribe and Quil's interference. As for Hex, I wrote him before were he gave away some information about himself. The last children he ever had was in the times of Ancient Egypt. Since then he has stayed away from mortals, and in here I referrenced to his chosen mortal being killed by Ares influencing a war. 
> 
> He is rather darker in this, more sinister in a way, but his intentions are to give Claire a better life. Though being something that isn't human, that can only mimic being human, leaves him not seeing a better option for Claire(leaving her human). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think! And give some ideas for Rachel's chapter if you have any :)


	6. Allow Me To Tell You Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel decides to leave behind a set of tapes after she makes a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's chapter has elements from 13 Reasons Why. Originally, Renesmee's Chapter was going to be very similar, so I may end up writing another chapter for Renesmee.

The cassette tapes, recorder, and player had all been a gift on her thirteenth birthday after her mother died. 

A small simple, if not cheap, gift that could take away her mind from the events. A gift that Rachel held dear until the day that she moved away with the promise to herself that she would never return. A gift that she hid away in her old room that hasn't been touched in years.

It wasn't anyones fault-not intentionally for her choice to never return. Her mother had raised her as a feminist, someone invested with modernism, with one saying that was always told to her.  _'This place, this tribe, they will never understand you. Never respect a your wish's as a woman in this day and age. Leave when you can, Rachel. Have a life worth living.'_ It was one of the only things that her mother had ever told her in private. A little secret between a mother and a daughter. One that Rachel held to her heart. 

Pressing down on the recorder, Rachel pulled out a blue sharpie and a piece of yellowing tape.

 

 

**_Tape 1: Jacob_ **

_"Where do I even begin with you, Jacob? It has been so many years since you watched me walk out of that broken red door. I'm sure that you do not hold me dear as you might have if I had stayed, but I need you to know something._

_Remember a few months after mom had died? You were fooling around with your friends. Not caring that I was studying amongst all of the stress. Such a small, simple thing...I'm sure you don't even remember how mad I had been, but you do. You saw me that night when I was a crying mess on the bathroom floor. You knew how much that exam would mean for me and my future and you know what Jacob?_

_You had hit the nail on the head!_

_With all of my stress, my anxiety, sprinkled over with the growing depression and fear that I might have to stay here. To take care of you._

_Ha! Like you even cared...no...you hit that nail and you continued until I broke._

_I failed that test. I had to retake it. Pay money that I had been trying to save._

_Sure, it wasn't your fault. Not completely, but that test was everything for me and you sent me over the edge._

_That is just one of the reasons that you are here. Sitting snuggly in Tape 1. Though I am sure that you can remember the rest. The rest of what you've done._

_Enjoy your life Jake._

 

 

**_Tape 2: Sam Uley_ **

_You must be wondering why your here?_

_Oh. It isn't for what you did to Leah, but we'll get to that later..._

_In our junior year, you decided to pick me up so that we could go to Tony Lee's party even though he had one every month. I had just gotten off of my shift, so trust me when I say that the bed was the only thing that I wanted. Though you knew that didn't you?_

_Because we all know what happens at Tony's parties. We all know why every girl stays away from his place. Why Leah wanted to part in it for you and her both._

_Though...you didn't care. No amount of love could trump popularity no matter how degrading it is._

_I suppose this is where you have to face everyones looks, huh? Everyone wanting to know the ultimate question-but don't worry Sammy! I'll tell. So gather close everyone, your about to learn of what Sam Uley did that night...You see...as I said I was tired. I almost wanted to call Leah to come pick me up, but you had come driving by after a quick stop at Portland's Wal-mart. I took the ride. Why wouldn't I? You were practiclly family, Sam, my best friends future husband if the yearbook was anything to go by. Though, I should have known, because we went past my gravel road._

_You said, "Rachel. I need to pick up one more thing for Lee-lee before I drop you off."_

_You all wanna know what happened next?_

_We were pulling into Tony's drive way. My innocent self brushed it off, but then...then you know what happened don't you? I was dragged out of the truck, trying to fight back, and then-then-_

_....they pulled me towards the fire. Dragging me into the mud and then-_

_....then they forced cheap beer down my throat. Over and over...then they cut into me. Burned me with cigarettes. Called me just about every degrading name in the book. But it doesn't end there, right Sam! You came up with the idea on what to do to me. To tie a chain around my ankle and another one around my neck. Attatching it to your truck before you all dragged me through the muddy yard!_

_I thought I was going to die._

_I was sure of it._

_Then...you stopped the truck and you all decided to dump me off in a sewage field._

_That is why you're here, Sam._

_Because you were a monster long before you broke Leah's heart and Emily's face._

_People deserve to know._

 

 

**_Tape 3: Father_ **

_Oh, father, you must be wondering why your here._

_Why your here-_

_Why, why, why...your here because of what happened. Think on it. I'm sure you can figure it out. No? Well allow me to tell you something. What makes what Paul did right? What makes what Jacob did right?_

_Mom would be rolling in her grave if she knew what you let Jacob get away with_

_Sexual assault. On Bella Swan of all people, or should I say Cullen?_

_You see, I spoke with Charlie and he told me that his poor daughter broke her hand after she told Jacob no. After he forced himself upon her. I was utterly appauled to say the least so I wanted to know what you did about it._

_You wanna know what Charlie told me? That you did nothing to his knowledge. You didn't do jack shit to stop Jacob and his smug ass ego. Thinking that it is ok to mouth rape a girl! That she deserves itm is that what you think?_

_Tell me...since when did Billy Black tell Jacob no._

_Think over that._

_I've rested my case here._

 

 

**_Tape 4: Emily_ **

_Emily allow me to be honest: I hate you._

_I hate how you took away Sam from Leah. Oh, Imprinting! Of course, silly me! But we all know that there is a choice..._

_Devotion my ass, ha! He mutilated your fucking face and you what? Roll over and agree to have his puppies?_

_You know, I always thought you were a low life. You cheated on test, taking my notes and Leah's without even asking. You sold your car that had been a present because it wasn't the model that you wanted. Do you have any idea how much someone would appreciate that? Do you know how many highschoolers, college students, and workers would have loved to get a car without doing a damn thing to earn it?_

_You threw away scholarships that most students would die to have all so you could stay in La Push for a while. Long enough to get back into Leah's life. A life that she originally kicked you out of because you were taking her money!_

_Then, then you locked eyes with Sam, and BAM!_

_You have everything that was Leah's._

_Everything that you didn't do shit to deserve._

_Then everyone listened to you and Sam. Turning Leah into this bitter harpy, a product of her enviroment. You ruined my friends life, your cousins life, and faced no persecution._

_That is why you are here Emily and I hope that everyone knows your true colors until you fucking rot._

 

 

**_Tape 5: Paul_ **

_You already know why your here._

_You see, I was finishing up college so that I could move down to the southwest. A dream that I have had since I was a child. A dream that I share with my husband_

_My husband. My one true love. My soulmate._

_I'm sure you a would disagree, but there is nothing you can do. Though allow me to show you my side of the story beside dear Pauls'._

_You see I didn't want to return to La Push, but my husband thought that it would be a good idea. To give me closure to what I had left behind. I had agreed at the time, but after seeing what was left of my childhood home...I couldn't do it._

_I went off to the beach where I would meet Paul. Oh, I remembered you from highschool. The fuck boy, the whore that slept with everyone. The asshole that bullied me for five years. I wanted to be alone, but there you were! Acting like fucking Zeus once you looked at me! That was why I got my phone out, I was calling Charlie, I had seen that look before. It's called Tony fucking Lee and his gang._

_Then, then you dragged me to Sam and Emily's house. Dragged me against my will mind you for 'my own good'._

_Then you explained Imprinting to me...surrounded by a pack of giant ass dogs. Trapping me there._

_Imprinting: Physical, Emotional, and Psychological abuse driven by the need to mate. Not limited to child grooming and pedophilia. All for the sake of making better babies to protect the tribe._

_Everyone backed behind you, even my own father, and no one considered my life!_

_No one considered the chance that I would be married to the man that showed me that not all men are abusive._

_No one considered that I would soon graduate college with a degree in Veterinarian Sciences. That I had every intent on using._

_No one considered that I would be moving down into the southwest to run a ranch for the wild horses. My favorite animal, the very symbol of Western America, that is now losing funding because of the government._

_No one considered that I would have children. A daughter named Rosaline, and a son named Alexander, with two more buns in the oven that will be born in eight more months. Don't worry though, they will never step foot onto this land with the threat of imprinting around._

_You, Paul. You never considered any of it, you just saw what you could have with me without even knowing my name._

_That is why you are here Paul. The last one in the tapes._

 

 

**_Tap 6: Everyone_ **

_I made a wish and a slight deal._

_Hex is coming for you, but don't worry._

_He promises to tell me all of the juicy details._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave Rachel's wish and what she must now face a mystery. Her entire fate is a mystery and I wanted to leave it as that. Meyer wrote us this character that was supposed to be a very level headed woman. Someone who actually has a life outside of La Push. I wanted to keep it that way.


	7. Nitocris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily finds herself trying to make something of herself outside of Sam. It only takes Leah, a Titan, and an Egyptian Queen thats been dead for thousands of years for her to understand that being away from Sam may be the best thing for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Greek Historian Herodotus account on Nitocris. It is the only known knowledge of this Egyptian Pharaoh besides her name appearing on two Kings List.
> 
> ~Hex is more like he was in Claire's chapter in this one. Leah may enjoy being a vindictive bitch, but she isn't about to dump Emily. Nope. These two are prison breaking her ass.

_Imprinting- defined as_ _the involuntary mechanism by which Quileute shape-shifters find the ones best fit to carry on the gene. It is a profound, intimate phenomenon that exists among the Quileute shape-shifters._

 

That was the book definition, the one in all the councils records, but it is not the definition that Sam tells her. He tells her that it is  _love,_ that what they have is because they are  _soulmates,_ and it doesn't seem wrong to her at first. Everything is laced in surgar-coated words, with sweet promises whispered against her ear as Sam tries to catch her when Leah isn't around. 

_(It's wrong. She knows that doing anything that is considered cheating is wrong. Even more so when it is Leah and it is her Sam. But all he does is whisper that he is hers and that shouldn't seem so bone chilling as it does now.)_

 

 

When the day comes-when Sam wants to break things off with Leah-it feels as if she was dumped into the cold waters of the Pacific. It makes  _imprinting_ and everything that he has  _done_ burn against her skin. Because this is so  _so real_ and there is no turning back from the small smiles and nervous words. For even if he would give her anything that she could ever ask for the one thing he won't give to her is his relationship with Leah continuing.

_(Emily begs. She begs and begs and begs, but the only thing that hits his ears is that he must._

_Leah cries at first-then the anger comes lile a swift tide ready to pull her over-_

_Sam proposes in the woods after-)_

 

 

When Emily tells him  _no_ it is the first and last time that she ever speaks those words to Sam Uley. Waking up in a hospital from a bear attack, one that almost killed her, but instead left her mutilated beyond belief is horrifying. Then there is Sam who holds her hand and speaks of how he will help her for as long as she lives and that- _oh god, help, help, help-_ seems to be the only prayer that isn't answered. Not that Emily has ever been religious until that moment when she almost wishes for an angel in a trench coat to come down and save het. Or for Leah to return to her, to help her as they had always done for the other.

_(The pack looks upon her as a mother._

_Sam looks upon her as a wife._

_Leah looks upon her with pity and anger._

_And Bella Swan looks at her with envy when Sam kisses the scars he left._

_She thinks that that girl is going to die._

_That Bella Swan wouldn't know domestic abuse if it was sticking out of her ass.)_

 

 

 

The concept of Cold Ones are always around and being spoke of. From the Cullens to the nomadic red head making an army. Emily hopes that Sam dies or even better if  _she was to die._ But thoughts like those-no matter how light or deadly as they are-always leave her with a pain in her chest. The pull of the imprint keeping her loyal. Keeping her within a home that she had never wanted. Eventually it becomes  _funny,_ in some sadistic way, because the imprint is said to only hurt the wolves, but Emily is always hurt by it.

_(Sam comes back-they all do, Jacob is hurt though, and Leah is the black sheep, the Omega. Emily wants to say something to her. That she is happy that she is back, safe, that they can go watch Reno 911 like they used to._

_Before Sam and wolves and imprinting. When it was just Emily and Leah, two against the world, but Leah stays behind at the tree line as the pack goes into the Black home._

_Someone is standing behind her, hidden in darkness, with two pairs of glowing green eyes starring back at her._

_Sam takes her away before she can say anything.)_

 

Leah doesn't speak to her again until the news of Bella Swan's impregnation reaches her.

They do not speak-actually no, they do, but it is nothing like it was before-they simple watch the other for what feels like forever. A steady pulse between them thruming with tension because they have changed against their will and it has  _affected_ them both. Then when Emily is about to speak, Leah moves, a quick flash of movement that makes her flinch. An old leather bound book is slid across the polished wooden table; brown leather bound by a tie of orange and gold cloth.

"From a friend." Is all that Leah says before she leaves.

_(The book is hidden from the sight of Sam and the others. No one questions why Leah's scent is there either, but Sam gives her a look._

_A knowing look._

_They talk later that night._

_Emily hates herself for portraying Leah as the villain.)_

 

 

Until everyone is gone the book remains in the top cabnet with all of her cookbooks. 

She waits until she is sure- _absolute-_ that they are all gone before she pulls it out. Before she pulls off the bindings to read the first page, writings in languages that she does not know are etched across the cover:

_Μαγεύω Tου πρώτου Παρθενώνα; Χρυσή εποχή_

_Raganos sūnaus dukros_

The rest of the cream colored pages are filled with portraits-all painted in black, gold, blue, and tan ink, all Egyptian in nature-with names, a few dates, and a few stories that are oddly written in rough English.

She flips through them-

_Khentkawes I_

_Sobeknefru(1806–1802 BC)_

_MerNeith_

_Neferneferuaten Nefertiti(1370 – c. 1330 BC)_

_Hatshepsut(1507–1458 BC)_

_Twosret_

_Cleopatra VII Philopator (c. 69-30 BCE)_

_Neithhotep (3150 - c. 2613 BCE)_

_Merneith (c. 2990 BCE)_

_Heterpheres I (c. 2613-2589 BCE)_

_Tausret (1194-1186 BCE)_

_Ahhotep I_

_Khentkaus I_

_Amenirdis I (714-700 BCE)_

_Neitiqert Shepenwepet III (655-585 BCE)_

_Nefertari Meritmut_

_Ankhesenamun-_

before finally stopping at one that held a short passage ending with the citation of what sounds to be a Greek philosopher.

_Nitocris (2184-2181 BCE)_

_In all these many generations there were eighteen Ethiopian kings, and one queen, native to the country; the rest were all Egyptian men. The name of the queen was the same as that of the Babylonian princess, Nitocris. She, to avenge her brother (he was king of Egypt and was slain by his subjects, who then gave Nitocris the sovereignty) put many of the Egyptians to death by treachery. She built a spacious underground chamber; then, with the pretence of inaugurating it, but with quite another intent in her mind, she gave a great feast, inviting to it those Egyptians whom she knew to have had the most complicity in her brother's murder; and while they feasted, she let the river in upon them by a vast secret channel. This was all that the priests told of her, except that when she had done this she cast herself into a chamber full of hot ashes, to escape vengeance_.

_(Nitocris. Vengance._

_It repeats itself in her dreams until she is drowning Sam only to throw herself into flames for the Imprint that binds her._

 

_The book disappears the next day.)_

 

 

As the date of her Wedding approaches she doesn't expect to see Leah again with two duffle bags in hand, passports, and two tickets to Africa in her hands. The expression on her face remains neutral, but when Emily hugs her she can almost imagine a smile forming. The smile that Leah used to always show to her.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes." The answer is bold, matched only by the fear of them both getting caught. 

Then Leah smiles as if she already knew what Emily had thought, "Don't worry about Sam. My friend and his daughter Amunet will be dealing with him. I hope though, that reading about his other daughters helped. 

 

I hope _Nitocris_  helped you."

_(Emily doesn't question it-any of what Leah says-she just tells her to step on the gas._

_By the time they reach New York there is no longer a Sam Uley._

_Only two friends-two cousins, two sisters-that will have each others back as they go across the world.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact:  
> Khentkawes I, Sobeknefru, MerNeith, Neferneferuaten Nefertiti, Hatshepsut, Twosret, Cleopatra VII Philopator, Neithhotep, Merneith, Heterpheres I Tausret, Ahhotep I, Khentkaus I, Amenirdis I, Neitiqert Shepenwepet III, Nefertari Meritmut, Ankhesenamun, and Nitocris are all real Egyptian women, who were Queens and Pharaohs, who ruled as the sole reign (for the most part) in their respective dynasty's. #GirlPowerB.C/B.C.E
> 
> Amunet is the Egyptian primordial dentity of Witchcraft and Air. 
> 
> As such I had to make her Hex only immortal daughter, as all of the others have past references in other chapters.


End file.
